


My friends

by Dkpetersen26



Series: A Musical of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkpetersen26/pseuds/Dkpetersen26
Summary: Robbaery and Sweeney Todd in one fanfic. I didn't know I needed this.





	My friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just before you read this: I realise this is going to super confusing if you haven't seen Sweeney Todd, so go listen to the soundtrack or watch the full play on youtube if you want to know what's going on. Trust me, the play is a fucking masterpiece. I also freely admit that this will never be a worthy adaptation of Stephen Sondheim's genius, so please don't eviscerate this unnecessarily.
> 
> That being said, Attend the tale of Robb Stark!

"I must have been quite mad to do this, I should've sold them! I could get a good few dragons for these easily!" Margaery tugged the package free from beneath the floorboards and unwrapped it, lifting it to Robb's eyes. His pale face remained utterly impassive as his blackened, sunken eyes raked over the intricate pommels of the blades. 

"Those handles are chased silver, aren't they?" 

The corner of Robb's mouth twitched upwards into a grin. "Silver, yes." His fingers touched the wolves sculpted into the pommels. He drew one of the swords and held it up. "These are my friends, see how they glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles in the light!" His face twisted into an image of queer joy as he showed the blade to her. "My friend, my faithful friend!" He brought the sword close to his face. "Speak to me, friend." He intoned, "Whisper, I'll listen... I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight all these years!" His voice cracked, though he barely broke his stride, "Like me, my friend! Well, I've come home! To find you waiting! Home... And we're together... And we'll do wonders, won't we?"

He drew the other sword, its pommel a white to match his pallor, the eyes like the blood that would one day drip from Bolton's throat. "You there, my friend. Come let me hold you..." 

"I'm your friend too, lovely Robb. If you only knew, my lord Robb." Margaery whispered as she reached out to him. "Oh, my sweet Robb, you grow warm in my hand."

"My friend," Robb crowed,  
"You've come home!" Margaery cried.  
"My clever friend!" 

"Always had a fondness, for you, I did." Margaery confessed. "Never you fear, my dear Robb."  
"Soon I'll unfold you," Robb vowed, "Soon you'll know splendours..."  
"You never have dreamed all your days!"  
Margaery knelt next to him, "Will be yours!" She promised.  
"My lucky friends! Till now your shine..."  
"And you're mine!"  
"Was merely silver!"  
"Silver's good enough for me..."

"Friends," Robb assured, "You shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies."

Margaery resisted the temptation to press her lips to his and stood.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it." Robb chanted as he replaced the swords. He looked back up at her, smiling madly. "But not for long!"

He pointed out of the window. "They all deserve to die, tell you why, Lady Tyrell, tell you why! Because in all of the whole human race, lovely lady, there are two kinds of men and only two! There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face!" He stalked towards her. "Look at me, little lady, look at you! No, we all deserve to die! Even you, Lady Tyrell, even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death will be a relief! We all deserve to die!"

Margaery pressed her finger to his lips. "Easy now. Hush, love, hush. Don't distress yourself. What's your rush?" She cupped his face gently. Robb looked down at her blankly. "Slow, love, slow. Time's so fast, Now goes quickly-- See, now it's past!" He swallowed and nodded. Margaery grinned up at him. "Don't you know? Silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things, come to those who can, wait!"

Robb's face morphed into a wide smile. "Lady Tyrell, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past! And life is for the alive, my dear! So let's keep living it,"

"Just keep living it!" Margaery sang.

"Really living it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips.


End file.
